But a Dream
by Serenity Blossom
Summary: Haruka and Makoto find themselves in the Harry Potter world, ready to learn. But things are not always as they seem. UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. And so it begins

Chibi-Chibi IS MAKOTO'S daughter! Don't kill me! I know she's either Rini's or Serenity's...But it's my story! ^-^  
  
~...~ = Uranusian -Language of Uranus- (? If there is one PLEASE tell me!)  
  
~*~  
  
Click. Two beautiful women landed gracefully on the stone floor of Hogwarts.  
  
The first was in a long green velvet gown that was off the shoulders. There was a long slit down the right side. She wore green high heels. And her long golden brown hair flowed around her. The sign of Jupiter glowed on her head. Her green eyes shimmered with hints of black. She was holding a Staff that looked like Saturn's.The signs of Jupiter, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, and Uranus were placed around the very top where a mini orb was placed. There was a black and green crystal inside.  
  
The second woman was in a sailor uniform. She was Eternal Sailor Uranus. Instead of her tiara her sign glowed. She was holding her sword ready to strike.  
  
The first woman also Queen Makoto of Jupiter and the Outer Solar System. And the second was Princess of Uranus named Haruka.  
  
Makoto made her way up and down the rows of children. All were silent except the occasional whisper. As she made her way up to the staff table she whispered to her friend in the language of Uranus,  
  
~Ruka, there are no men worthy of our attention here! ~ Makoto began to walk away but Haruka grabbed her arm and said,  
  
~What about those two? ~ Makoto looked at Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy raised her eyebrow and told Haruka,  
  
~Ruka-Chan we have winners! Which one do you want? ~  
  
~ Makoto, I can't... I will only love my job and protecting you Queen. I love only you, our friends and my duty! (Not love love! Only love you like a sister stuff! This is a Haruka/Harry and Makoto/? Story) ~  
  
~Oh Ruka-Chan! I love you too! But what are friends for? You would protect me even if I wasn't your Queen! Now... You take that black-haired kid! And I will have no one. ~  
  
~But, ~  
  
~NO BUTS! Plus, I have to take care of Chibi-Chibi! And who would  
wanna date a girl with a daughter? And Chibi-Chibi's father IS NOT a  
wizard! That could change the course of time! And if that would  
happen... Pluto would hate me FOREVER! ~  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Ladies, if I may ask, why are you here?"  
  
"I have no idea." Haruka replied. And Makoto shrugged her shoulders and as she did Chibi-Chibi fell from the sky and landed in her arms.  
  
"Hi Mama!"  
  
"Oh Chibi-Chibi, I've missed you so! Why are you here?" Makoto looked at her daughter who was wearing the same outfit as her with the sign of Jupiter on her head.  
  
"Pluto-Auntie sent me here in case you got lonely!"  
  
"Well, go to Ruka-Auntie! She still has your Luna-P!"  
  
"YIPPIE!"  
  
"Now Chibi, run along and play outside! There is a giant squid in the lake! Stay away!" But before she could finish Chibi-Chibi was already out the door.  
  
"Is...That YOUR DAUGHTER?!?" Professor McGonagall yelled shocked.  
  
"Yes! She's already 2! *sigh* She is growing up too fast! *sniff*"  
  
"But you look about only 17! And too fragile to have a baby!"  
  
"Oh dear, you don't think I had Chibi when I was 15?! No! Chibi-Chibi came from the future! She was only a baby when my future self went missing so she came to me in the past!" Makoto explained.  
  
"Who's the father?"  
  
"I think ..."  
  
"WHOA!" Yaten yelled as he fell from the air.  
  
"Geez Ya-Chan! We landed gracefully!" Haruka teased.  
  
"OMIGOSH!!!! IT"S YATEN FROM THE THREE LIGHTS!!!" A 3rd year yelled from the Hufflepuff table screamed.  
  
"REALLY?!" Another yelled.  
  
Then hundreds of girls poured up the aisles to see their idol.  
  
"YIKES! Ruka-Chan, Mako-Chan I think it's time to fly!" Yaten yelled as he flew in air and floated behind the staff table. Haruka and Makoto followed.  
  
"Mama, Mama!" Chibi-Chibi cried. "I fell in the lake! But Taiki-Uncle and Seiya-Uncle helped me out!"  
  
"They're here too?!"  
  
After the Great Feast Harry and co. went their Common Room. "Did you see those girls?! They're beautiful!" Ron said as he flopped in a chair.  
  
Hermione then said "Ron! You have a GIRLFRIEND! ME!" Ron blushed and Harry saw the trouble his best friend was in so he asked, "But don't you guys think the shorter one was a little too young to have a 3 year old?"  
"Harry! She was two! And the child came from the future!"  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"Um, none of your business!" With that she stormed in her room.  
  
~*~  
  
Did you like? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter One

Alright! Thanks a million to all those who reviewed! I'm SO *on floor bowing* sorry for not updating sooner! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
  
My mommy looked in my room and all heck broke loose, so I've been forced to clean! And school is coming, I'm broke, AND my BFF isn't in my class (homeroom) this year! I'll only see her half the day! WAH! DARN MY LUCK!  
  
Oh well! My B-day is in early September! That means CASH! ^-^  
  
A nuff chit-chatting!  
  
GET READING!!!  
  
(AND PLEASE REVIEW!)  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked up the stairs and they abruptly changed. 'Where are they taking me?' Harry got off the stairs and strolled along the corridor.  
  
He noticed hall pictures. But these were different. "Muggle photos!" He cried excitedly.  
  
Each one was more beautiful then the next. They were of princesses he guessed. Each was in a single color.  
  
The first was in silver. The woman was standing on the moon holding what Harry thought to be a wand of some sort. 'She's gorgeous' He thought. He noticed that they were words on the pictures. He looked hard and read aloud.  
  
"This is Queen Serenity, the ruler of Crystal Tokyo. The next 3 paintings are of her Guardians. They are also rulers of their respective planets Venus, Mars, and Mercury."  
  
He walked on and noticed that the one in orange looked similar to the first. She was standing holding a bouquet of roses. There were hearts surrounding her.  
  
"Maybe this is Venus."  
  
The next caught his eye. It was in blood red. She was floating and fire whirled around her.  
  
"Mars. Has to be."  
  
The third was nice. The woman was sitting on a chair and bubbles covered the picture. "This must be Mercury."  
  
He was about to turn when the woman he called Venus smiled at him. "What! You can't, you shouldn't, YOU MOVED!" Then he heard Mars scold her. Then Mercury scolded Mars. "What! You shouldn't be able to do that!" Harry said.  
  
Then he heard a soft voice replied, "You are right. They shouldn't."  
  
"You." Harry said slowly pointing at Serenity.  
  
"Well Serenity-sama, looks like another one was caught under your spell!" Giggled Venus.  
  
"Ah, perhaps but I already am taken." Serenity said and pointed to a black painting right beside her.  
  
"But he... that... wasn't...huh?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Endy, you know you shouldn't sneak around the school! Someone might see you!" Serenity scolded.  
  
"She's back, see is here." Endymoin said.  
  
"She's...what?! You're serious! Oh, thank Selene! She's alive oh I must see her at..."  
  
""I'm sorry my love, but she is...different. She has changed. She's darker. She has Chibi-Chibi, the only light in her life... And if she did not, I'm afraid she'd be completely...evil."  
  
"No! You're lying!" Mars cried fighting back tears.  
  
Venus was shaking her head already sobbing along with Serenity.  
  
Mercury, who was lightly crying, said, "I believe, *sniff* he is correct Mars."  
  
"NO! MAKO!" Cried out Mars. She collapsed on the floor of her picture and was crying uncontrollably.  
  
"It can't be. No! I won't fight her!" Yelled out Serenity.  
  
"You won't HAVE to fight her." Endymion said firmly.  
  
"Yes we will Chibi-Chibi is being sent back to future tonight!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Harry watched all this confused.  
  
"I've got it!" Called out Venus.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Mercury.  
  
"We'll get her to fall in love!"  
  
"How?" Interrupted Harry.  
  
Venus looked at him and deci9ded they had at match maker. "Well first you get her to fall in love with her soul mate and Ta-Da! No more evil!"  
  
"Okay how do I do that?" He asked.  
  
"Easy, come back tomorrow. And I'll tell you."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
'Yaten won't know what hit him!' Silently whispered Mina.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes done! I know it's short, but "Patience is a virtue"! (That's one of my favorite quotes!) And Yes, Yaten is the winner! And I'll tell you why!  
  
I want another kid to come and it is a boy. The father's name switched! (You'll see)  
  
Seiya= Yasei- Ya (SeiYA) Sei (Say)  
  
Taiki= Kitai- Uh... I don't know! Ahhh! Head hurts... too much thinking!  
  
Yaten= Tenya- Ten (10) Ya (Yea!)  
  
Taiki's is...Ahhh! Head... Hurts!  
  
Seiya's is weird! Sound's like "You Say"  
  
And that leaves Yaten's. Tenya, I like it! It maybe a tad odd, but he has a nick-name!  
  
Love Ya!  
  
SB 


	3. Chapter Two

"Bad dreams and "my wonderful"  
  
PART ONE: BAD DREAMS  
  
Makoto looked next to her and saw her daughter sleeping peacefully next to her in her King size canopy bed. The curtains and Comforter were a White silk with green velvet pillows.  
  
The bed next to her right was a small canopy bed covered in pink silk and fuzzy material. That was SUPPOSED to be Chibi-Chibi's bed.  
  
And on Makoto's left was Hakura's bed that had navy blue and gold velvet coverings.  
  
In the next room the Starlights was sleeping in their beds covered in silver.  
  
Makoto thought deeply about herself. 'I... don't remember many happy moments. Why? Chibi-Chibi and Haruka are the best things in my life. And they talk about picnics we've had, going places, and having fun.  
  
'I only remember dark things, like death. I remember a woman who died named Michiru. She was wonderful. I remember her smile. We were good friends. And... Why can't I remember more?! When ever I try to think of happy things, my head hurts. I think I knew that woman, what was her name?! Why can't I remember!?'  
  
Makoto shot up in bed clutching her head. She looked over and saw Setsuna standing next to Chibi-Chibi.  
  
"Neo-Queen." She said as she bowed deeply. "I'm sorry your highness, but I have to take Chibi back to the future. You were found. Again I apologize." Setsuna picked up Chibi-Chibi and disappeared.  
  
Makoto stared blankly at the space in front of her. She didn't realize it but she was crying. "Haruka, wake up." She said quietly. Makoto walked to Haruka's bed and sat down. She pulled her knees to her chin and rocked herself to a disturbing sleep.  
  
~*~ DREAM/ FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
A woman is a long flowing white strapless nightgown walked in a garden. She gracefully walked among the roses and crouched down to smell. "Ah, they smell so peaceful, I wonder where Taru is."  
  
She walked slowly along the halls of Crystal Cosmos. It was the Crystal Tokyo of the Outer Galaxy. And the woman was Neo-Queen Makoto of Crystal Jupiter. She ruled over the Outer Galaxy.  
  
She entered a door when she saw a woman; she was trying to kill Saturn (Or killed). "NO! Don't hurt her!"  
  
"CRSTAL COSMOS STAR POWER!"  
  
She yelled and a bright light of green and silver sparkled around the room. She was wearing an outfit like the Starlights except white and instead of shorts it was a skirt.  
  
A silver rose (Cosmos Crystal) was shining brightly on her chest.  
  
"In the name of Crystal Cosmos I will defeat you and you evil plans!" The Queen was in a fighting stance.  
  
"Ha! I will be the victor! Because I am Sailor Chaos!" The woman was in a black bodysuit. (Think "Totally Spies")  
  
"Sailor Chaos?! In that case...  
  
"CRYSTAL ROSE DEADLY STORM!"  
  
Thousands of rose petals and thorns whirled around her and flew at Sailor Chaos. "AHHH! I WILL BE BACK!"  
  
"Saturn? Are you okay? Saturn!" Makoto yelled. 'No. She's dead! I have to save her!'  
  
Makoto broke off a petal of her crystal and placed it on Saturn's brooch. A light filled the room and Saturn and Makoto floated in the air.  
  
Makoto dropped down and she noticed she felt different. She gasped as she noticed she was holding Saturn's staff. "We fused?"  
  
~*~ END ~*~  
  
Makoto turned and was facing Haruka who was having her own dream...  
  
~*~ DREAM/ FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
Uranus walked around her palace. She was desperately trying to find Michiru, who was visiting.  
  
She entered Michiru's room. The sight she saw was horrifying. Michiru was on her bed and her Sailor Crystal was floating and was grabbed by Sailor Chaos.  
  
"MICHI! No!" Uranus cried.  
  
"URANUS CYRSTAL STAR POWER!"  
  
Sailor Crystal Star Uranus was standing in the place Princess Haruka once was. She was wearing and outfit like the Starlights except navy blue. "I will avenge Michiru's death!"  
  
"TOTAL URANUS EARTHQUAKE REVENGE!"  
  
A storm engulfed Sailor Chaos. "Ha! I will defe..."  
  
"COSMOS CRYSTAL, GIVE ME THE POWER TO WIN! COSMOS LOVELY PLANET KISS!" Sailor Crystal Cosmos yelled with the combined of the Outer Plants.  
  
"AWWWWW!! NO! I CANT LOSE!" And those were Sailor Chaos's last words.  
  
"Michi! Wake up!" Cried Uranus.  
  
Makoto placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine. I know a place we can go so you can talk to her! And she can talk back!" She smiled and kneeled down to wipe Haruka's tears. "Plus she'll always be here." She placed a finger on Uranus' heart.  
  
"Take me to the place, the place where we can talk to her."  
  
"Okay. Transform into Eternal Uranus. These outfits may not be proper." Makoto said and winked. "I'll go into my STUPID gown. Although I really prefer my nightgown, but it IS a tad bit see-through." She winked again.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
~*~ END ~*~  
  
Haruka opened her eyes and was greeted by Makoto's smiling face. "I see you're awake!" Makoto said way too cheerfully.  
  
"So are you." Replied Haruka.  
  
"Let's go talk to Michi and Taru! We didn't get to yet! That was the whole point. Of course I forgot about it!"  
  
"Oh no! You're turning into Serenity! Forgetting things!" Teased Haruka.  
  
"Yup! All Neo-Queens are like that!"  
  
"Well, let's get going!" Haruka said. She was wearing and fitted white tee with the words RACE in bold gold letters written on the front. And Navy blue sport shorts.  
  
Makoto was wearing her white nightgown. Although this time it had small emerald straps.  
  
Makoto led them out the door and down several corridors. Up stairs and down stairs. And one the last one she whispered directions to the stairs and it took them in a doorway to a dark corridor.  
  
"We're here!" Makoto cried excitedly.  
  
"Michi."  
  
Little did they know they had some Gryffindor 7th years on their tails.  
  
END PART ONE!  
  
Yahoo! See I was SO sorry for not updating in awhile and I remember how irritated I get when someone doesn't update theirs! *Cough-"Old Friends"- Cough*  
  
Anyhow... My first two part chapter! Now I have to write Part Two! *Sweat drop* Uh, no more two parts!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
PLEASE REVEIW!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
PLEASE  
  
REVIEW  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE? 


	4. Chapter Three

~*~  
  
Hey! Ron is a tad (I use that word a lot don't I?) OOC. But what can I say?  
  
And a change in pairings! No H/H or Y/M! No couples! Crushes, but no real dating! I'm absolutely no good in couples!  
  
Oh... There is a surprise for some reviewers! If I didn't get you this time... Don't worry! *Smile*  
  
Bad Dreams and "My Wonderful"  
  
PART TWO: My Wonderful  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry, do think this was good idea?" Hermione asked as they crawled behind Haruka and Makoto. "You don't know if they can see through Invisibility Cloaks, do you?"  
  
"Uh, it didn't even cross my mind." Harry replied sheepishly.  
  
"I could care less." Ron said.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"'Cuz I like the view." Ron replied with a grin.  
  
"RON!" Hermione loudly whispered and smacked him on the head.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt!"  
  
"It was supposed to! Looking at other woman while you have a girlfriend! What have you become?!"  
  
"It's not my fault! It's in the male nature!"  
  
"That is NOT a good excuse!!"  
  
"Ruka, do you hear something?" Makoto asked.  
  
"No." Haruka said and looked to see if anyone was there. "It's nothing Koto-Chan. Probably that bloody cat. If it were up to me it'd be a gift for Taru!"  
  
"Ruka!" Makoto said embarrassed. "That is not nice! Plus you know Hotaru has a *ahem* bad habbit of killing her pets!"  
  
"Exactly!" Haruka said as she hurried ahead.  
  
"RUKA!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Well this must be it." Haruka said as the neared the pictures.  
  
"Look! It's Endymoin and the girls!" Makoto cried out excitedly.  
  
"Hi!" Venus called. "Oh! Haruka, Michi is down there!"  
  
She didn't have to say it twice, Haruka was already chatting with Michiru.  
  
~*~The time when I was down and out, no lovin' in my life. ~*~  
  
~*~This angel came and brought about a meaning of so right ~*~  
  
~*~ Took my black and lonely days and turned the light with their loving ways~*~  
  
*^-^*  
  
Ron and Hermione were still arguing and Harry was staring at Haruka.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Humph! You won THIS time!" Ron said rudely.  
  
"Oh Ron, you're being impossible!"  
  
~*~ He's my wonderful. Everything a girl could want and all I need. ~*~  
  
~*~Yes he's my wonderful. He must have been sent from above just for me ~*~  
  
*^-^*  
  
"I wonder what's going on over there." Said Dark Emerald Flame curiously.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they're asking for directions." Replied Midnight Moondrops.  
  
"No, they seem to no each other. But we've never seen them before. Perhaps those pictures are real humans using their pictures to talk to people in the Wizarding World. Yes that's it! That's why we haven't seen them talk ever. They have to using some sort of magic. A different kind then we use. Hmmm.... they are royalty, so maybe it comes in the job! Whadda you think Midnight?"  
  
"*Snore* Hmmm... *drool*" Midnight Moondrops was sleeping peacefully on the bottom of the picture's frame.  
  
"MIDNIGHT! How can you be sleeping?!"  
  
"Huh? Wha... Are you done talking yet? I swear you never shut up. It's no wonder I always fall asleep!" (That's for not updating yet D.E.F! ^-^)  
  
"I can't believe you were one of the best Potions teachers ever." Mumbled Dark Emerald Flame.  
  
"That's right! And my specialty was Sleeping Potions!" A cheerful Midnight Moondrops replied.  
  
"How ironic." Snorted D.E.F.  
  
"Humph! I heard that!"  
  
~*~  
  
~*~Gotta have him close to me each and every night~*~  
  
~*~ To give me that security of dreamin' him delight~*~  
  
~*~ Love has dot a grip on me, oh so tight~*~  
  
~*~ Hope he never lets go~*~  
  
*^-^*  
  
"Oh dear! We better be going every one! But I think I'll visit with Taru first!" Makoto said.  
  
"Uh Mako. She's not here." Mars said sadly.  
  
"What? But Michiru is here. So why can't Hotaru?"  
  
"You see, Hotaru and you fused so her body is in yours. You can talk to her..."  
  
"How?" Interrupted Makoto.  
  
"As I was saying, you can talk to her, if only she decides to first. And that is extremely unlikely because..."  
  
Before she could finish Mako burst out in tears and ran from the hall. Haruka hesitantly followed.  
  
"Because she is using her energy to keep out the evil." Finished Mars quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~He's my wonderful. Everything a girl could ever want to love and all I need. ~*~  
  
~*~Yes he's my wonderful. He must have been sent from up above just for me. ~*~  
  
~*~ my wonderful ~*~  
  
*^-^*  
  
CUT! We are done!  
  
~*~  
  
For all you *cough* confused people; D.E.F. stands for Dark Emerald Flame. (NO DUH)  
  
And Midnight is Midnight Moondrops. (DUH AGAIN)  
  
~*~  
  
There is a contest! :  
  
You can write the next chapter! If you want to try to just email the chapter to serenityblossom3@hotmail.com!  
  
~*~ please include the following things~*~  
  
A class (any subject)  
  
2. A telepathic conversation between Mako and Ruka during the class.  
  
A conversation between Dumbledore and Makoto  
  
Flashback ( Either Mako or Ruka)  
  
~*~  
  
That's it! You don't have to have all 4 but at least have 2. *sigh* or none.  
  
I'll make a chapter in case no one enters, but I'd like someone to enter!  
  
The prize is a guest role and the chapter appear on the internet! (Duh)  
  
Bye!  
  
And the song is "My Wonderful" by Jessica Simpson and I do not own it!  
  
~*~  
  
Oh!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW- PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW- PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW- PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW -PLEASE REVIEW- PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW-PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
*pout* pretty please?  
  
~*~  
  
PLEASE? 


	5. Chapter Four

~*~  
  
Alright! Since all you people are too lazy to write a stinken' chapter, I'll have to do it myself!  
  
~*~  
  
And don't freak out, Haruka and Makoto call each other Dear and Darling. It's a joke, and if you don't get it... Tough luck.  
  
*Sigh* I'll tell you anyways, you know all those Grandmas in movies? They always refer to people as "Dear" or "Darling". So Ruka and Mako are calling each other old. Get it?  
  
~*~  
  
~...~ = mind talk  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Only the plot!  
  
~*~  
  
And I'd like to introduce my very own... Chibi-Blossom! She is my very annoying conscience and will bug me and you in the beginning and end of every chapter. ^-^ And there is a Wicked-Blossom, but he's not a people person. Yes, it's a he. But you shouldn't say the blossom part if you're around him. He's a grouch.  
  
WB and CB- Hey! I heard that! * scowl and pout *  
  
SB- Well Sor-ry!  
  
WB-Whatever, I'm leaving. *disappears*  
  
CB- Ugh. And I'm the annoying one?  
  
SB- Yes you are. And mind you I can do anything I want to you. *sticks out tongue*  
  
CB- Like what? Delete me?  
  
SB- No... *Dumps Chibi-Blossom in cyber trash can.*  
  
CB- * in deep creepy voice* NOOOOOOOOOO!! I'M MELTING!!  
  
SB- *wipes hands on pants* Well now that that's taken care of...  
  
WB- Wait, aren't you forgetting something?  
  
SB- Yes I am! Dark Emerald Flame; thanks for mentioning me in you fic! I'm so touched! *sniff sniff*  
  
WB- Oh knock it off with the emotional crap!  
  
SB- You've hurt my feelings! WAH!!! *sobbing*  
  
WB- Baka onna!  
  
SB- Ohhhhhh... Wicked-B pulled a Vegeta! Although Veggie does it better! ^__________^  
  
MB- What are you looking at?! Go on and read the story! *Leaves muttering something about "Bakas"*  
  
~*~  
  
"Haruka, are you sure we have to go to class, you know how bad my grades were before! And that was basic subjects! All these classes sound so... tough." Makoto said to her best friend as then walked down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast.  
  
"We do have to attend but we real don't have to work hard. You can flunk as far as I'm concerned. That's what I plan to do."  
  
"Why, Ruka dear, I really do like the way you think!"  
  
"As do I Mako darling. Shall we?" Haruka said and offered her arm to Makoto.  
  
"Yes we shall!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry, do you think the new girls are going to be sorted into our house? I sure hope so." Ron said to Harry at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Me too, Ron" Replied Harry.  
  
"Well, I for one don't care. I think they'll be in Sly..." Hermione added quickly.  
  
"Shh! They're coming!" Warned Ron.  
  
"Hi you guys!" Makoto greeted optimistically.  
  
"Hello." Haruka said plainly. She really didn't like them.  
  
"Hello." The trio replied.  
  
"Well I have to get my uh, wand. See ya!"  
  
"Good-Bye!" The trio replied together again.  
  
"What do you suppose they're problem was? They were in an awful hurry." Hermione said observantly.  
  
"Howw shod wa knw?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Ron! Never talk with your mouth full!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"*Gulp* Yes mother."  
  
"Your welc... RON!"  
  
Harry watched all of this carefully, finding it amusing beyond words. He chuckled, and began to eat his food also. But he was soon interrupted by Makoto.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?!? I SWEAR IF YOU BROKE IT... YOU WON'T LIKE THE CONSAQUENCES!" Roared Makoto as she thundered down the hall to the head table.  
  
Haruka followed holding the Space Sword also angered. "Where is it!?" She yelled also.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about." Dumbledore said.  
  
"LIKE HECK YOU DON'T! I KNOW YOU HAVE! I FEEL ITS POWERS HERE!" Makoto screamed loudly, causing the bewitched ceiling to shatter, a most curious thing.  
  
"Wait." Makoto said her glance shot to Snape. "YOU HAVE IT!"  
  
Snape looked horrified and lifted Makoto's staff from under the table.  
  
"HA! I knew it was here! Come to me Crystal!"  
  
The staff flew in the air and landed in Makoto's hands. She smiled sweetly and skipped over to the sorting stool. "I'm ready!"  
  
"*cough* Alright, um, just sit still." McGonagall placed the hat on Makoto's head.  
  
'Hmmm, not very bright, but very loyal, yes, extremely loyal. Let's see, you are kind and brave, but your other halve is dark and empty. So where do we place you?' Thought/said the sorting hat.  
  
'I honestly don't care, as long as I'm with Haruka.' Replied Makoto.  
  
"SLYIFFPUFFAW!" Cried the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Alright! What table is that?" Asked Makoto.  
  
"Yes, well it would be those four tables." Replied Dumbledore.  
  
"O.k. Well let's go Haruka! I pick that table!" Makoto said and pointed to a small table fit for six in the middle of the room.  
  
"What? Since when has that table been there? I've never seen it! They shouldn't be able to use it!" Snape said coldly.  
  
"Does it matter? Let them sit there!" Hagrid said in the girl's defense.  
  
"O.k.! Well I guess we better get going to Division!"  
  
"It's Divination." Corrected Haruka.  
  
"Oh, who cares?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome class. I see you are all still alive." Professor Trelawney said.  
  
"Yes Professor Trelawney." The class replied together.  
  
Haruka and Makoto sat together in the back of the class.  
  
~ Ruka, this teacher is an odd thing isn't she? ~  
  
~ Yeah. But she's supposed to be able to see into the future. ~  
  
~Really? Rei would love this! ~  
  
~ I'm sure she would. ~  
  
~ I wonder why the other students aren't as excited as they normally are. ~  
  
~ Maybe the Professor is a dud. ~  
  
~ Probably. We'll find out soon enough. ~  
  
"Today we shall learn of the Nine Goddess. They are the rulers of the planets and their planetarium elements. First was Mars, the most powerful of them all. She was beautiful with short dark green hair and controlled wind. And the next was Pluto. She controlled water. The next was..." Prof. T began but was interrupted by giggles in the back of class.  
  
"Is there something funny?" She asked.  
  
"Yes there is." Stated Makoto. "You've got it all wrong!"  
  
"Really? Then why don't YOU teach the class Ms.?"  
  
"Ms. Kino Jupiter to you." Makoto got up and was closely followed by Haruka. She took her position in the front of the class.  
  
"First off was the moon goddess, Serenity. Her official title is Neo- Queen Serenity 2nd. Her mother, also named Neo-Queen Serenity, was ruler of the Moon Kingdom in the Silver Millennium.  
  
The then Princess Serenity was killed by the evil Queen of the Negaverse. The Princess was sent to the future to live her life again. Then she would become ruler of the Moon. Neo-Queen Serenity 2nd now rules Crystal Tokyo. Her element is Light and the Imperial Silver Crystal.  
  
And if you were wondering, she has a silverish blonde hair that is done in the style of Meatballs and Spaghetti. She has pure blue eyes and is a Kind- Hearted woman.  
  
~*~  
  
"Next is the Goddess of Love, Queen Minako of Venus. She is first in command of Crystal Tokyo's defenses. Her element is Love. She is able to sense soul mates and Love in the air. She is another blonde.  
  
Her eyes are a bright blue and her hair style is plain and simple, her hair is down and is pulled up by a red bow. She is bubbly and sweet.  
  
~*~  
  
"Then there is Mars. She is The Goddess of FIRE and is SECOND in command. She is Queen Rei of Mars. She is also a Shinto Priestess and can also do fire readings. Those can see into the future and solve or give light to problems.  
  
She has long BLACK hair with PURPLE hues. She has pretty purple eyes. (I think!) She is a firm but incredibly nice person.  
  
~*~  
  
"And last of the Inner Goddess' is Queen Ami of Mercury. She is third in command, and controls ice. She is able to freeze anything.  
  
She is also amazingly smart. She has a mini-computer that is the latest in technology. Ami is a medical expert. Actually was studying to be a doctor in Germany.  
  
She has Short blue hair and blue eyes. (Right?) She is a quiet and wonderful friend.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now is the Outer Goddess'. First is Neo-Queen Juno. Also named Makoto. She rules Jupiter. Her element is Lightning and Nature. She is a great cook and experienced in combat. She is tough and firm. She controls the Cosmic Crystal.  
  
She has long auburn hair. Her eyes are an emerald green. Her hair style is plain. It is just down all the time, but partly held up by her crown. She is tall and I believe a good person.  
  
~*~  
  
"Next is Goddess of Wind and the Heavens, Queen Haruka of URANUS. She is a strong woman and exceptionally loyal. She is First in Command of Crystal Jupiter's defenses. Her element is wind.  
  
She has short sandy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. (I think, again.) She is taller then Juno.  
  
She is a great car racer and loves to run with the wind.  
  
~*~  
  
Next in command is the Goddess of Water and the sea. Her name is Queen Michiru of Neptune. She is a beautiful person and very feminine. HER element is WATER.  
  
She is a wonderful violinist and a terrific painter. She is very kind and loves children. She once taught an art class.  
  
She has long wavy Blue-Green hair and Blue eyes. (Right?) She is tall compared to the inners.  
  
~*~  
  
The next is Goddess of Dearth, Destruction and Rebirth. Queen Hotaru of Saturn. Her element is Death. She is able to destroy entire planets with a single attack.  
  
But she is a very nice person. She is quiet and keeps to her self. Her best friend is Small Lady, Neo-Queen Serenity 2nd's daughter. She likes to collect lamps.  
  
She has kind of short black hair with purple hues, like Mars. She has very pretty dark blue eyes. (I'm not sure if that's right. I'm getting all of this off of the cover of my Sailor Moon Comic, Book 9. So forgive me if they're wrong.)  
  
~*~  
  
The last is Goddess of Time, Queen Setsuna of Pluto. Her element is of course, time. She guards the Gates of Time. Not many people have seen her, because the Gates of Time are far into the solar system. And trespassers are not welcome.  
  
She enjoys designing clothes. That is one of her hobbies. She is also a close friend of Small Lady. She is very loyal, as are all the other outers.  
  
Setsuna has long Black-Green hair and Red eyes. She is tall and very beautiful. She is a great asset to the Outer Team.  
  
~*~  
  
That is the end of the Nine Goddess and they are powerful beyond words. When the Silver Crystal and the Cosmic Crystal are combined, the outcome is the Solar Crystal. The Solar Crystal is able to destroy the entire universe. And not just its own, but other dimensions as well. It takes both Neo-Queens to control it.  
  
And then there is the next generation, the only one so far is Small Lady.  
  
She is the heir to the throne of the Moon. She has pink hair and red eyes. She is a kind person and has her own Silver Crystal.  
  
I guess I've told you all you need to know."  
  
Makoto finished her talk and sat down in the back of the class.  
  
"Well, Ms. Kino Jupiter, I do believe you've got it all wrong. I was talking about the ANCIENT Nice Goddess." Professor T. explained to Makoto.  
  
"As was I Professor, them and their reincarnations. You see, when the Silver Millennium was destroyed all the goddess' were destroyed. And they were reincarnated. And know they rule the Golden Millennium. This is taking place right now. And if you don't believe me, you should bring that up with Usgai. I'm sure she'd agree with me. Here, I'll give you a number. Call it. You'll be surprised." Makoto finished and walked down the ladder and left the class with Haruka.  
  
"I am never wrong! I'll call that number. Wait. We don't have phones here in Hogwarts! Ugh! Now I have to go and investigate! Class dismissed!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Dumbledore, I have a felling that Voldermort will be returning to the school." Haruka said.  
  
"I agree with you, Queen. But what do we do?"  
  
"I have an idea. We lure him here sooner than he would have. We surprise him and BOOM! I use a little Cosmic Crystal power and he is gone! And if he's stronger than planned, I'll call Serenity. She'll come and we'll form the Solar Crystal. And if that doesn't work we'll bring in all the Sailors and he won't stand a chance!" Makoto added.  
  
"Good plan Juno!" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Yaten, do you think we should help." Seiya asked his brother.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe. I'm pretty sure that Makoto and Haruka forgot about us."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
"Where is Taiki?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably flirting with the Hufflepuff girls."  
  
"Hey! That's where we should be!"  
  
~*~  
  
END FOR NOW  
  
~*~  
  
CB- *Holding Kool Aid Bottle of juice* La De Da! Weee! I'm singingggggg!  
  
SB- *Holding Chibi-Blossom's mouth closed* Sorry about that! Sugar has a... odd effect on her. Ha ha?  
  
WB- In easier terms, she acts like a dru...  
  
SB- Wicked! That is not nice! I'll show them YOUR picture at the Family Picnic!  
  
WB- *paled face* you wouldn't. Would you?  
  
SB- *Grins evilly* Oh yes I would! *shows picture*  
  
Readers- AHHHH!!! THE HORROR!  
  
SB- *Laughing uncontolably*  
  
WB- *Red as a tomato*  
  
CB- Ha ha! Wicked Blossom is funny looking!  
  
WB- Grrrr! Whatcha you looking at?! Just review!  
  
SB- HAAAAAA! HAAAAAA! THEY LAUGHED AT YOU!!! HA HA!  
  
CB- Oops I did it again! I played with your heart! Ohhhhhh!  
  
WB- What did I do to deserve this?!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! REMEMBER.... I ADD YOU TO THE CHAPTER! ^-^  
  
PLEASE? 


	6. And so it ends

~*~  
  
Hi! I'm really bored so I thought I'd write some more. And now I'll focus on the plot more and not write weird pointless stories (or chapters).  
  
Chibi-blossom- Hello!  
  
Wicked-blossom- Hn.  
  
Serenity blossom- OHHH! Wicked-B pulled a Heero! ^____^ *snuggles Heero Plushie* Heero is my NEW OBSESSION! MUHAHAHAHA!!! HEERO IS MINE!  
  
Cb- Oh goodie! This is the disclaimer part! *pout* But its Wicked Blossom's turn. *sigh*  
  
Wb- Fine. Serenity Blossom does not in ANY way own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter, even though she secretly wishes she does every year when she blows out the birthday cake.  
  
Sb- NNNNNOOOOOOOO! YOU SAID IT! NOW IT WON'T COME TRUE! WWWWAAAAAHHHHH!  
  
Cb- What's her problem?  
  
Wb- Probably PMS or something.  
  
Cb- *nods head in agreement*  
  
Sb- NNNNNOOOOO!  
  
Cb- What NOW?!  
  
Wb- *sweatdrops*  
  
Sb- HEERO PLUSHIE LOST!!!!! WHERE IS IT!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!! MUST FIND!!! *stops yelling and looks in arms* OH! There it is! *SMILES* ^_____________^  
  
Cb- ^-^""""" *Major sweat-dropping*  
  
Wb- *sigh* Just read the story...  
  
~*~  
  
Haruka woke up with a massive headache, and stayed in bed till noon.  
  
'Maybe I should go down to the Great Hall' She thought as she awoke to the sun filled room.  
  
She quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs, getting lost a few times. "Hey Mako! What time is it?"  
  
"It's noon sleepy head! Ready for a fun day? Classes don't start till tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. What will we do?"  
  
"Let's walk around the grounds!"  
  
~*~  
Makoto and Haruka looked before them at the colossal Quittich Field. It was their first encounter with the sport.  
  
"Ruka, are they flying, in the air, on...brooms?!" Makoto asked.  
  
"Makoto, I believe they are. But I wonder if their butts hurt after awhile?"  
  
"Haruka! That is not a polite question to ask! And how am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Well girls, you forget about us? Yaten was getting worried you were off with some other boys, Mako." Seiya said while joining the conversation.  
  
"No, we didn't forget about you! How could you think that!?" Makoto quickly covered up.  
  
"Hmmm...Well you haven't visited at all and haven't..." Taiki said.  
  
"So what? It is not like you went out of your way to find us either! And it has only been one night! I think you can survive!" Makoto shot back.  
  
"True. So who you cheering for?" Yaten said.  
  
"Cheer for what?"  
  
"The teams." Yaten said and gave a full detailed summery of the sport.  
  
"Oh. So that's what they're doing on brooms." Haruka said.  
  
"Yep. Do you guys know why we're here?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Well, Mako and I heard cheering so we..." Haruka started.  
  
"No no, not that, we mean why WE are HERE. As in Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes. WE do. Haruka and I are to make sure the guardians of Chibi-Usa daughter Chibi-Serenity are protected and don't fall in to evil's hand. Why are YOU here?" Makoto said.  
  
"Well we are here to protect you and make sure you don't fall into evil's hand."  
  
"Oh. Ironic isn't it?"  
  
"But what about visiting Michiru and stuff?" Haruka asked quietly.  
  
"Well Ruka, our past selves came here long ago to fulfill their desires which happened to be visiting their deceased friends long ago. But how did you know? We've only been here a day. Remember?"  
  
"What year is it?"  
  
"Why it's 3,001 silly!"  
  
~*~ -  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Oh... I've been bad! I just added a twist because the plot I had intended just flew out the window 2 chapters ago. So why not add a little twist.  
  
And here goes the explanation...  
  
Haruka was dreaming everything up to the last chapter, and then she woke up.  
  
Now this is her waking up and starting her new life. As you noticed, there was no Harry in this chapter so far.  
  
And forget about anything that may suggest that the past was the future. And in the sequel you will see when Makoto went missing and other stuff like that.  
  
Keep reading!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Haruka took a deep breath and a flood of memories came to her. 'Wow. I can't believe it. I'm really in the future.'  
  
She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and crashed into a tall man. "Watch it!" She spat out.  
  
"Excuse me. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Haruka and who are you?"  
  
"I'm James Potter. Yes you heard it right; I'm a true descendent of Harry Potter!"  
  
"Oh. That's nice. Why don't you come and join me and my friends."  
  
"Can my friend Ronnie Weasly come too? He's nice. And yes he's a true descendent of Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger the famous auroras!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ohmigosh! I can't believe I just finished this story!  
  
Look for a sequel coming soon!  
  
Please review!  
  
C-b: Thank you to all reviewers! You rock! And we love you!  
  
W-b: Yeah yeah, just review and no flames.  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! I WOULD HAVE QUIT A LONG TIME AGO WITHOUT YOU!!!  
  
Love always,  
  
Serenity Blossom 


End file.
